Growing Pains
Premise When Scott and Kurt use their powers to save several people from a car crash, the question of how much they're willing to ignore to keep their powers a secret comes up. Professor X maintains that the world is not ready to know about them. However, the Brotherhood, now without Mystique's guidance, have other ideas to expose mutant kind... Summary Bayville High's Girls' Soccer Team is in a game, with the winning goal being scored by Jean Grey. After the game, Jean is first congratulated by Scott Summers, who is bumped out of the way by Duncan Matthews, who then hugs Jean. Scott offers Jean a ride back to the Academy, but she tells him she is riding with Duncan. Scott looks quite hurt by this, but he doesn't say anything until he's out of earshot of the two. Scott is driving down the New York City streets, with Kurt Wagner and Kitty Pryde discussing "The Stone Cyphers." Scott is driving like he isn't concentrating on the road, then Scott is forced into the other lane by a driver going way too fast, with police cars chasing him. The wild driver runs a red light and narrowly misses getting t-boned by a school bus loaded with kids. The driver turns onto a bridge which backtracks right over the bus, and the police set up a road blocks in order to stop the driver, who swerves out of the way, and dangles from the bridge, right over the school bus. Scott, Kurt, and Kitty begin arguing over whether or not to step in and help, afraid of revealing themselves. Finally, they see the car beginning to go over the edge. Scott gives the go-ahead, causing Kurt to teleport into the car, and teleport the driver out. Scott fires a small blast, knocking the car away from the bus, and saves the kids. Kurt rematerializes next to the bus, seconds after the kids leave, and the confused driver stumbles forward, as Kurt teleports back to Scott and Kitty. The police catch the driver, and Kitty uses her powers to phase the three into an abandoned building, not wanting to be spotted, and avoiding a news crew running to the scene. At the school, there are "New Mutants" are putting on a display of their abilities. Tabitha Smith drops one of her "cherry bombs" in between Amara Aquilla, Ray Crisp, and Jubilation Lee, causing a type of mutant laser tag between them. In Charles Xavier's office where he and Logan are discussing the new recruits and the difficulty they will have keeping anonymous, Logan expresses his feelings that they need more instructors. Ororo Munroe comes in, and turns on the TV, showing Xavier and Logan the news report, displaying the car being knocked away from the bus by a strange bolt of red light. Xavier automatically realizes it was done by Scott. Scott drives up in his car, with Kurt and Kitty still in tow. The three are discussing whether or not to tell anyone what happened, and Kitty suggests either keeping quiet about it, or finding a way to blame it on Kurt. They look to the front doors, where Logan, Xavier, and Ororo are already there, waiting for them. Scott and Xavier talk in his office about hiding the fact that they're mutants. Scott wants to stop hiding the truth, but Xavier tells him that he doesn't think that the public is ready to find out about them yet. Later Scott talks to Alex Summers via vidphone on his computer. Alex tells him that he's considering going pro on the surf circuit. Scott is disappointed that Alex isn't coming to join him in the X-Men. Next day at school everyone is gathered in the gym for an assembly. Paul point out to Scott that Jean is walking towards the bleachers and jumps up to wave to her. She smiles and Scott thinks it's at him, but then he realizes that she's actually looking at Duncan. She wanders over and sits with Duncan and Scott sits down disappointed. Farther up in the bleachers Kurt and Evan are sitting together and they send a paper airplane flying over the crowd. On the floor of the gym, the Brotherhood are all standing/slouching against a wall. Fred Dukes asks why they're even in school and Pietro Maximoff says he knows what Lance Alvers is doing. They all look at Lance, but he's watching Kitty as she talks to some of her friends. Pietro says "He'd like to get a certain Kitty stuck in a tree." Lance tries to backhand Pietro, but he moves and Todd Tolansky gets hit instead. Rogue walks past them, but is stopped by a new girl sitting on the bottom bleacher. She asks Rogue how long the assemblies usually last. Rogue sits down and the girl introduces herself as Risty Wilde from England. Rogue offers to show her around after the assembly. Lance notices Kitty looking his way and heads over to sit behind her. When he says hi, and aggressively interrupts her conversation with Webber Torque she makes a crack that shouldn't he be off erupting somewhere. The Brotherhood laughs. The new principal, Edward Kelly walks toward the podium. Lance uses his powers to shake the place up and make Kelly stumble. Kitty giggles and Lance is happy. He asks if she wants to see some real shaking, then starts a tremor that shakes loose the scoreboard over Kelly's head. The scoreboard just misses Kelly and Kitty gets mad at Lance. Kelly laughs it off and gives a speech about everyone using their special gifts and talents to make it a great school year. He also says he wants everyone to show up to the pre-game rally for the girl's soccer team championship. After school Scott waits outside for Jean by his car. He asks Sandy Dee who was walking by if she's seen Jean, she say no and giggles to her friend Patty Simcox. He hears Lance and Kitty arguing down by the Brotherhood car. Lance tells Kitty that he's sorry and asks her not to be mad, but Kitty tells him that he can be a real jerk sometimes. She starts to walk away and Lance grabs her arm to stop her. Scott shows up and tells him to leave her alone. When Lance tries to goad Scott into fighting, Kitty stops him saying Lance knows they can't use their powers in public. Scott walks away. Kit hesitates a second, but the rest of the Brotherhood laughs and she gets mad and walks away. Lance tells the rest of the boys that he's tired of hiding his powers and he thinks it's time they go public. That night at the game rally, Kelly shows off the new school mascot the "Bayville Hawk", which shoots off fireworks. The game starts, but the The Brotherhood shows up and stops the game. Lance makes the big announcement that they're mutants and have special powers. TV cameras catch all the action as he also announces that the X-Institute is also filled with mutants and names Jean and Scott personally. Then the Brotherhood starts wrecking the stadium and harassing Kelly. The X-Kids take off to change into uniform and Xavier "calls" to Storm that they need her. The Blob pulls over the new hawk mascot as the X-Kids hit the field. Cyclops blasts the hawk out of his hands and it flies into the gym causing a small explosion. Shadowcat destroys the TV cameras and tapes as Jean saves Kelly. Kelly pulls away from Jean when she tries to help him and runs off. Rogue zaps Blob as he's trying to rip up all of the bleachers and Nightcrawler takes out Toad. Kelly getting away from Jean as she saves him from Quicksilver, he tries to call the cops but Jean uses her powers to bust his cell phone. Blob starts destroying the stadium seats with the people still on it. He is sapped by Rogue and the whole construction falls on both of them! Shadowcat helps Rogue to get away from the wreck and we see the statue starting to fall. Avalanche is fighting Cyclops, but he interrupts his battle as he realizes that the statue is about to fall on Shadowcat. The school's mascot comes crashing down, and Avalanche pushed Shadowcat out of the way, but didn't get out in time himself, and was caught in the fall. Shadowcat phased him out and stayed with him until he woke up again. Storm shows up and creates some rain. Shadowcat helps Avalanche as the rain causes everyone to stop fighting and calm down. Xavier tells Storm good job, but she says that a rain storm isn't going to make everyone forget and that they're secret is now out. Xavier decides to use his power to change everyone's memories, against Storm's wishes. He works his way through all of the students, but just as he's clearing Kelly's mind he passes out. Back at the mansion, Charles comes to and Ororo says that it worked. Everyone thinks that the Hawk's fireworks caused all of the damage. Xavier asks about the television coverage and Logan tells him that some weird magnetic interference stopped the broadcast. They all realize that it means Magneto is still alive somewhere. Scott tells Xavier that he knows now that the world isn't ready to find out about them. Xavier tells them all that he didn't finish Kelly and he doesn't know if he wiped his mind clean or not. They show Kelly standing in his office gazing out of the window. Quotes Duncan: (to Jean) Way-a-go, Jean! You stomped them like bugs on a sidewalk. Kitty: Yeah, that's Duncan. He really knows what a girl wants to hear. Logan: (about the New Mutants) We're definitely gonna need more instructors. And maybe a couple of tanks. Kurt: Maybe we'd better not mention what happened to anyone, you think? Kitty: '''We could just keep quiet about it for a while, say forever. ''(sees Professor X, Logan, and Storm waiting for them) ''Kitty': Or we could blame it all on Kurt. '''Kurt': Hey! Alex: I'm starting to get the hang of it. Although, yesterday I pointed to an enchilada and it (laughs) blew up. Scott: I hate when that happens. Todd: Man, this bums, yo. Even the flies here think they're better than us. Freddy: Yeah. I don't even know what we're doing at school anyway. Pietro: But we do know why Lance is here. He'd like to get a certain Kitty stuck in a tree. K-I-S-S-I....(Pietro speeds away ) Kitty: (to Lance) Oh look, it's the walking richtor scale. Shouldn't you be erupting somewhere? Lance: Hey, I said I was sorry for the scoreboard thing. Come on. Don't be mad. Kitty: Lance, you can be such a jerk sometimes! Scott: Alvers, leave her alone! Lance: Hey, go recharge your batteries Goggle Boy. This is between me and her. Rogue: I'm about to feel really big and stupid if you know what I mean. (absorbs Blob) Notes * Production Art - Beast * Concept Art * Behind the Scenes * Introduction of Principal Kelly, Risty Wilde, Sandy Dee and Patty Simcox, Arcadeand the New Mutants. * Paul Haits and Taryn Fujioka both appear in this episode, but with no lines. * Spyke has no dialogue throughout the whole episode. * The episode along with "Bada-Bing Bada-Boom," "Power Surge," and "Fun And Games" was released on the DVD X-Men Evolution: Mutants Rising. Goofs *''' Right after Scott blasted the mascot out of Blob's hands, it showed him and the rest of the X-Men standing there, but Pietro is also standing there with them, while at the same time he is halfway across the field running in circles around Principal Kelly. '''* Before Scott, Kitty, and Kurt reach home, Logan and Professor X are talking. The Professor is in his wheelchair, but when Storm comes in to show them the news, Professor X is sitting on a chair beside a desk. That desk wasn't in the previous shot. Trivial * The school bus that Scott saved was from the Westchester School District - in the comics, Professor Xavier's school was in Westchester County, New York (just outside the fictitious town of Salem Center). * Originally scheduled to air September 15, 2001. Was pre-empted due to the events of 9/11 - if anyone must watch TV, they will be watching news, so WB would not show new episodes. * Due to the events of the September 11, 2001 attacks, three scenes were cut from this episode: Jean Grey telekinetically destroying Kelly's cell phone, Rogue getting crushed by bleachers, and a Lance/Kitty rescue scene. These scenes aired overseas, and were included in the "Mutants Rising" DVD. * Unlike in all other X-Men productions, Principal Kelly's first name is Edward instead of Robert. * When Sunspot (Roberto) crashes into Multiple (Jamie), Not only he, but what he is holding multiples. Cast Main Cast * Kirby Morrow as Scott Summers * Venus Terzo as Jean Grey * David Kaye as Charles Xavier * Brad Swaile as Kurt Wagner * Maggie Blue O'Hara as Kitty Pryde * Scott McNeil as Logan * Meghan Black as Rogue Recurring Cast * Ororo Munroe * Lance Alvers * Pietro Maximoff * Todd Tolansky * Fred Dukes * Risty Wilde Guest Cast * Duncan Matthews * Principal Kelly * Alex Summers * Boom Boom * Iceman * Magma * Berzerker * Jubilee * Cannonball * Multiple * Sunspot * Wolfsbane Category:Season Two Category:Episode